Redux: Hollyleaf
by Firestorm of WillowClan
Summary: What if Hollyleaf had survived the Great Battle that took place against the Dark Forest?


**A/N: Hi, everyone! After mulling over my own wishes that Hollyleaf had survived the Great Battle and developed her character further into the series, I've decided to start a story that explores the idea of just that. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

The screeches of dying cats echoed in Hollyleaf's ears as she split open the nose of her enemy. Moons of ThunderClan training rushed back to her as the Dark Forest tom angrily shook blood from his muzzle. Before he could counter, a WindClan warrior crashed into him, claws slicing through fur and tearing open skin. Hollyleaf tensed, ready to aid the she-cat, when a desperate yell echoed through the former campgrounds.

"Ivypool! She's cornered past the gorse!" A dark brown tabby tom – Tigerheart of ShadowClan if Hollyleaf remembered correctly – had shouted the plea to Brackenfur. Before either tom could spring into action, they were quickly overtaken by starless ghosts.

 _I have to help her._ Hollyleaf darted in the direction Tigerheart had mentioned, the WindClan warrior and her attacker quickly forgotten. She felt her and the young warrior were kindred spirits and all too well recognized the dark loneliness she had sometimes seen in Ivypool's eyes. She would survive this so she could find happier days, Hollyleaf decided.

Launching herself over the gorse, Hollyleaf landed next to Ivypool, who was wrestling with one of her three enemies.

"Get off of her!" she yowled before careened into the side of the tabby tom, angrily swiping at any area of his body she could make contact with. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ivypool begin to fight off the other two dark warriors. Dropping to all four paws and circling her own enemy, Hollyleaf barely caught herself from freezing at how much this warrior reminded her of the cat she once called a father.

"You must be Hawkfrost," she spat.

Hawkfrost smiled cruelly, his eyes glinting with amusement. "So you're one of the half Clanners Brambleclaw was tricked into raising." Letting out a snarl, he lunged forward, scoring his claws across Hollyleaf's cheek. Trying to ignore the pain, she let out a gasp as she felt a surge of air as Hawkfrost's vicious slash barely missed her throat.

Despite never having met the tom, Hollyleaf felt that somehow, this battle had become personal. As Hawkfrost tensed, preparing his next attack, her eyes went to the dark red scar in the center of his throat.

 _Warriors do not kill,_ she told herself. _Unless necessary._

Letting every ounce of adrenaline rush through her, she leapt towards the warrior at the same time that he aimed an attack for her throat again. The two of them collided mid air and Hollyleaf let out a shriek as they became a tangle of claws, teeth, and blood. Without a second thought, she latched onto Hawkfrost's face, forcing herself to keep her grip as she felt her claw go through his eye. Only when the warrior collapsed to the ground in pain did Hollyleaf let go briefly before diving back in and biting down on his throat. She screwed her eyes shut as Hawkfrost let out a desperate gargle, his thrashing becoming weaker as Hollyleaf's grip tightened. She waited until he grew still before letting go and stepping back.

The once formidable warrior was spread out on his side, his mouth still open and his eyes wide with fear and anger. _Just like Ashfur._ Hollyleaf couldn't help but remember her other kill as Hawkfrost faded into nothingness. "Good riddance," she hissed.

"Thank you," Hollyleaf turned around as Ivypool approached her, her silver and white fur coated with her own blood as well as the blood of their enemies. Contempt flooded the young warrior's eyes as she glanced at the spot Hawkfrost's body had been before she returned her attention to her rescuer. "You not only saved my life, but you ended his. I thought I'd never be rid of that monster as long as I lived."

"You're my Clan mate." Hollyleaf took a breath before adding, "Not to mention, you've already done enough for us when it comes to fighting these cats."

Ivypool looked towards WindClan camp, where most of the screeching had subsided. "I just hope I've done enough."

Suddenly, the gorse began rustling and both she-cats tensed, prepared for another fight. A wave of relief passed over Hollyleaf as Brackenfur and Tigerheart limped through. Both warriors were injured, but the feeling of victory kept their heads high.

"I'm glad to see both of you are alright," Brackenfur smiled tiredly. "WindClan is cleared for now. We ought to return home in case another wave hits."

Hollyleaf nodded, but fear made her tremble. She hoped that ThunderClan weren't nearly as exhausted as she was or she feared that they would not survive another wave. _Or what if they already attacked again?_ She thought as they rushed through the forest towards home. _Has anyone died?_ The power of the stars or not, she feared for her brothers' safety. A twinge of anxiety also passed through for Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Leafpool.

 _I've just now been given a chance to make things right with them. StarClan, please don't take that away._

Hollyleaf glanced to her right as she felt Ivypool brush against her, matching her pace step by step. The warrior gave her another grateful glance, though Hollyleaf could see her gaze was clouded with worry.

"I'm sure Dovewing is fine," Hollyleaf panted, pushing down her own misgivings.

"If she is," Ivypool countered, "then so are Lionblaze and Jayfeather."

Despite the situation, Hollyleaf couldn't help but chuckle. _Perhaps we're even more similar than I had thought._

Together, with Brackenfur and Tigerheart not far behind, the two of them burst through the entrance of ThunderClan camp. Slowing to a halt, Hollyleaf let out a breath of relief as she saw all her family, battered but alive, moving around camp, tending to the wounded or preparing for the next fight.

"Ivypool, you're alright!" Dovewing bounded over to the small group, taking in their wounds and bedraggled expressions. "What happened?"

"Hawkfrost," Ivypool growled. "He and his cronies attacked me, but Hollyleaf saved my life."

"Did you say Hawkfrost?" Hollyleaf watched as Brambleclaw came over. "Are you all alright? Is he on his way here?"

Hollyleaf shook her head. "We're fine, but no, he isn't. I killed him." She glanced away from the deputy at her admittance, guilt building up despite her own self-assurance that the world was far better off without the spirit of Hawkfrost haunting it. _But I still killed a warrior._

"Good," Brambleclaw's tone of finality brought her gaze back to his. "I'm glad Hollyleaf was there to help." He met his foster daughter's gaze. "We need all of ThunderClan to get through this."

Despite the looming threat of the Dark Forest and her aching wounds, which were now leaving faint bloodstains on the hard ground, Hollyleaf couldn't help but feel like a kit again, being praised by her father. _He wants me here,_ she beamed. _He still thinks I belong here, despite everything._

"Attack!"

Brambleclaw's hackles raised and Hollyleaf felt her own paws go numb as Dovewing's cry echoed through the camp.

"Get to your stations!" Firestar shouted, standing in the front of the line that had formed near the entrance of the camp. "Jayfeather, Leafpool, get the injured to shelter. Queens, hide your kits." The leader bared his teeth. "Our enemies have no conscience; they will do in order to win. The warrior code says do not kill, but as your leader, I accept the fact that we will have to ignore that tonight."

"Get to the medicine den," Hollyleaf barely heard Brambleclaw over the crashing undergrowth and confident war cries coming closer and closer to the camp. _How can there be more?_ She thought as she rose to stand next to the deputy, who was readying the leading party's reinforcements.

"Hollyleaf!"

The she-cat faced Brambleclaw, the gashes left by Hawkfrost barely registering in comparison to the new threat. "This is my Clan. My home. I've left it before and I paid dearly for that. I won't do it again, even if it kills me." She held her breath as the tom stared at her before quickly nodding and readying himself for battle behind her.

Time seemed to fade away as the Clan stood side-by-side, staring death in the face. When the clearing finally exploded into battle, Hollyleaf could barely register the sheer amount of what was going on. She launched herself at the nearest ghost she could find, tearing into his startlingly real flesh until he shrieked and tore off before she could land another blow, but before she could catch her breath, she was tackled to the ground, the air quickly leaving her lungs.

"Hello again, deserter," Thistleclaw sneered into her ear. He lunged for her throat and Hollyleaf steeled herself to at least take him down with her when he was pushed off by –

"Fallen Leaves!"

Breath heaving, Hollyleaf watched as the ginger and white tom tore at Thistleclaw's eyes, a fierce caterwaul leaving his body. The bigger warrior was able to easily kick the Ancient off, but stumbled off into the fray, blind and panicking. Fallen Leaves shook blood off from his claws and faced Hollyleaf, relief echoing in his features.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you again," he briefly touched his nose to hers, her skin turning hot from the contact. "Let's fight together. For old time's sake."

Before Hollyleaf could reply, she heard a desperate wail behind her. _Leafpool!_ Spinning around, she saw no one other than Breezepelt haul the medicine cat to the ground by the scruff of her neck, wasting no time scoring his claws at any part of her body that he could reach.

"Get off of her!" Rage fueled through Hollyleaf as she raced across the camp, taking no time to slow down before launching herself at the rouge warrior, catching him by surprise and rolling both of them away from his victim.

Breezepelt stared up at Hollyleaf once she had him pinned. His lips curled back. "You!" His rage made the tom tremble, catching Hollyleaf off guard. "You ruined _everything!_ "

His powerful back legs exploded up against Hollyleaf's stomach, winding her but not breaking her concentration. She was ready with a counter as the tom lunged, aiming for her face. As the two traded blows, Hollyleaf couldn't help but notice their similarities. Their slim bodies and long legs. Their night black fur. Even the way they moved bore resemblance.

 _This cat is my brother._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lionblaze and Squirrelflight desperately trying to move a still Leafpool to shelter.

 _No. Not anymore. Not ever._

Victory surged through Hollyleaf's veins as she landed a powerful blow against Breezepelt's face, spilling blood into his eye and knocking him to the floor. Wasting no time, she jumped, scoring her claws against his body.

"Stop, you're killing him!"

She paused and looked up to see her father – her _real_ father – watching his children, horrified. Still holding Breezepelt to the ground, Hollyleaf stared at Crowfeather. _This could be your revenge,_ she contemplated. _It's not like he properly cared for this one either._ She looked down at Breezepelt, his throat bared and his eyes wide with fear.

"Let him go, Hollyleaf. This isn't you." Unbeknownst to the warrior, Fallen Leaves had crept closer to her as the battle raged on. The dead tom was now beside her, his presence comforting.

"Killing him won't make the past go away," he murmured. "You know that as well as I do."

As his words sank in, Hollyleaf felt all of the tension in her body leave. "You're right," she sighed. She focused back on Breezepelt, her anger returning. "But it my mother doesn't survive, then you better _pray_ that we never meet again." Leaving him with one last swipe across the muzzle, Hollyleaf released the young warrior to limp away, past their father.

"Leafpool?" Crowfeather gasped. "Is she hurt?"

Hollyleaf spat viciously. "Deal with your family before you try to get involved with mine." Before he could respond, Hollyleaf returned to the fray, Fallen Leaves close behind.

"It's finally over."

Hollyleaf remained still as she felt her brother's gray fur brush against her. She watched, stricken, as one by one, the bodies of the dead were carried out. Briefly, her eyes flicked over to Squirrelflight, who was comforting her mother. She could still hear the Sandstorm's wails echoing off of the rock walls. She longed for Fallen Leaves' comfort, but her friend had left with the rest of the Ancients, but not before casting her a long sorrowful look as they disappeared. Trying to shake herself of the memory, she looked at Jayfeather. "Yes, but at what cost?"

The medicine cat looked ages older than he actually was – his fur matted after hours of rushing through his den and caring for his Clan. The scar down his body glowed pale in the moonlight – she would have to ask him about that later. He sighed.

"We've lost a lot," he said. "Too much."

Hollyleaf nodded. "How is Leafpool? Will she survive?"

"She will." Jayfeather faced her. "You stopped Breezepelt just in time." Hollyleaf studied his face and saw the same relief in his eyes that she knew were in her own. Much time would pass before they could truly accept the medicine cat as their mother, but Hollyleaf knew that they were both grateful they would be at least given the chance.

Jayfeather gave himself a small shake. "Maybe now, we can put all this nonsense behind us and live life as a normal Clan."

"The Three have saved the Clan." Hollyleaf smiled and nuzzled her smaller brother. A younger version of her would let the resentment of not being special swallow her, but now, she was just content on returning to her family.

Jayfeather let out a rare purr. "I'm just happy the three of us are back together again."


End file.
